


Shy love and awkward talk

by VioletSageWood



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cuddles, Gen, Kisses, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletSageWood/pseuds/VioletSageWood
Summary: George is awkward at his feelings for James, James is a shy ball who loves two men, Thomas wants him all to himself. How will this play out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseLittleWood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLittleWood/gifts).



> My sister wanted to see how this would play out and so now I ship it cause it's actually good. <3

James walked into his office and set his papers down on his desk gently, He just saw a glimpse of his new boss and now he feels like he'll have a heart-attack over him. The small man started to decorate his office until there was a knock on the door. He opened it and nearly fainted.  _George.....Fuck._ He swallowed and stepped aside to let the taller man in, George walked in and looked at the small man blushing.

"Hello, Mr. Madison."Washington tried to smile then failed by turning it into a straight face, Madison sinked a little in himself and smiled shyly at his boss. "Hello, Sir." James walked to his desk and started to set more things up and he stopped as he could feel George's eyes apon him. "Is something wrong, sir?" The small man looked over his shoulder and went red all over at the sight of George watching his ass. "Hmm? Ah, No. just came in to see how your starting off. Looks good, I'll check on you tomorrow." George fled the room quickly and Madison blinked and sighed sadly.

* * *

 

George slammed his door closed to his office blushing and glanced down at his cock. Hard. Just what he wanted. 

 _Dammit. Just had to watch his ass._ George bit his lip and locked his door, he sat at his desk and palmed himself and groaned lowly. He diccied to palm hard until he found himself undoing his pants and pulling his cock out, he started to jerk off until he heared the email sound on his laptop. He opened it while still jerking off, he was a moaning mess and closed his eyes shut groaning. An hour passed and he was now glaring at himself, he had cum all over his pants and hand. "Dammit." He whispered to himself. "Now I have to wait till work is over."

He looked at his clock, almost time to go. He sighed with relief.

* * *

 

George walked out of his office and say James at the exit.  _SHIT!_ . He thought quickly and run past Madison to the outdoors and started to head to his car, Then something touched his arm. He turned around and his heart started to flutter. "Are you okay, Sir?" Madison said in shy voice, George swallowed. "Yes, I'm fine." George smiled but of course it failed and it turned into a straight line.

Madison smiled softly. "That's good. Are you free Saturday?"George froze. He didn't know what to say until his mouth spoke for him. "Yes."Then he rushed off leaving the short man alone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, Mr. Madison~"

James knew that voice all to well......Thomas.....That giant of a tease.

"Hello, Mr. Jefferson.....May I help you?" James arched an eyebrow at the taller man with curls. The tall man places a hand on James shoulder, he smirked.

"You look good today." He's lowered voice made the small man shiver. James took a step back and glanced away. "I have yo work right now, Can this wai-"

Before James knew it he was pushed against the wall. He looked up at the man standing before him, his breath cought when a hand found it's way to his thigh. He was finally able to talk. "T-Thomas.......Please let me work."

"Can't do that, Jemmy~" Jefferson smirked while mouthing at his neck and felt the small man shiver and squirm below him. He knew James always had feelings for him. "Thomas....." Thomas smirked and bit down reviving a beautiful high pitched moan from the man. "Thomas!" "Oops~"

James bit his lip hard as a leg found its way in between his and lifted him up a bit, he squirmed a bit until Thomas bounced his leg. He moaned lowly and covered his mouth. Jefferson disapproved of this action and pinned his hands on either side of him and bounced his leg repeatedly and roughly. Madison was panting heavily now, Thomas then unbuttoned the mans suite letting hand open along with his buttoned up shirt, He smirked at the sight.

"My my, Hon~ I found myself a treat~"

"You better stop right where you--- Fuck!"He moaned loudly as Jefferson rubbed his hand down his chest to his stomach, witch he knew was sensitive. Madison gathered up his strength and pinned the giant to the floor. Thomas squeaked at this and smiled awkwardly. 

"Eh.....Ehehehe...." Jefferson smirked and unzipped his pants letting out his cock knowing James couldn't resist. He watched as James nearly drooled at the sight of his cock, he slowly licked the head and felt fingers curl in his hair with a unholy moan escaping the tall man under him.

"James....." Thomas chest rised and lowered in deep heavy pants and made James take his hole dick in this mouth. Madison groaned and decided to press a finger to Thomas's hole and smirked as Thomas's hips jerked up at the touch. As soon as that finger slid in Jefferson groaned lowly. "S-Shit.....James....."

"My my, Thomas. How the tables have turned." Madison smirked and it made a shiver run down Jefferson's spine. Madison smirk grew as he went ahead and slammed into Jefferson's tight hole, God it was tight..... They both moaned as James began to thrust slowly then a bit faster. 

"James....please....I need more....." Thomas whined moving his hips quicky causing James to groan. "Get ready you little slut."

He was going to go slow but with all the pleasing and pounded into Thomas Jefferson with jolting hips and pleased moans. As he's cock became more and more sensitive his thrust became sloppy, He slammed in deeply and came with a low groan and rapped a hand around the tall mans cock. He pumped quicky and twisted his wrist repeatedly, this was all to much for Jefferson. The warm liquid inside him and his hand god it was so much he just all over with a pleased sigh.

* * *

As James fixed his pants panting and banged his head against the wall grunting. 

He liked two men now.

 


End file.
